Incognito por tu amor
by denisseR-cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen se da cuenta que su vida solo ha sido un cuento de hadas comparado con la vida real. Atrapado en un juego que condujo a una red de mentiras, Edward Cullen se da cuenta que ni él ni toda su fortuna puede ayudar, no sin perder a lo que más ama y que ahora le da un sentido a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**La idea original pertenece a BellaNyxH, y la historia pertenece a nosotras. Mi función es escribir y actuar como Beta. Tambien le hago el favor de subirla a mi cuenta, por lo que no se permite plagio ni adaptaciones sin previa autorización de ambas. **

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, y Edward del corazón de todas nosotras.**

**Prologo**

Lo que inicio como una apuesta entre hermanos, se convirtió en una enseñanza de vida. ¿Qué hacer cuando te enfrentas a una realidad muy diferente a la que estás acostumbrado? Edward Cullen se da cuenta que su vida solo ha sido un cuento de hadas comparado con la vida real, y todo esto le hace dar cuenta que aunque él y las personas que lo rodean piensan que es un triunfador, por el hecho de poder vivir una vida de ensueño, no es nada a comparación con las personas que surgen de las cenizas. Atrapado en un juego que condujo a una red de mentiras, Edward Cullen se da cuenta que ni él ni toda su fortuna puede ayudar, no sin perder a lo que más ama y que ahora le da un sentido a su vida.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1.- Incógnito por tu amor.**

-¡Vieron eso! Newton casi se hace en los pantalones.- Emmett se carcajeo. Sonreí divertido mientras cogía una fritura.

Mis hermanos y yo nos habíamos juntado en mi casa para ver el nuevo programa _"Millonario encubierto" _un nuevo Reality show que recién había sido lanzado al aire. En esta ocasión Mike Newton o la rata Newton como solíamos llamarle, se había atrevido a concursar. Apenas ayer fue su primer día y apostaría mi nuevo Aston a que hoy renunciaba. No era que lo odiase, simplemente que desde niños siempre se había comportado como un niño rico caprichoso, no digo que nosotros no lo eramos pero si quiera nuestros padres nos la ponían un poco mas difícil cuando queríamos algo nuevo y no andamos presumiendo nuestras tarjetas de crédito al primero que pasaba.

Aunque una cosa si tenía que reconocerle ¿Quién podía sobrevivir con tan solo 100 dólares diarios? Un vagabundo, tal vez.

- Siempre fue un mariquita- Jasper acompaño las carcajadas de Emmett

- En fin paga Jasper, te dije que antes del tercer día saldría corriendo y mira no duro ni dos días.- Me reí y le extendí mi mano esperando mi recompensa. Si, lo acepto tenemos un breve problema con las apuestas, pero solo era entre nosotros. Siempre fuimos muy competitivos entre los tres.

-Ya ya mañana pasa por mi moto

-No hermanito desde hoy es mi moto.- le sonreí burlonamente.

-En fin, para ser sincero me lo esperaba un poco mas entretenido, no se ustedes pero yo de un tiempo a la fecha estoy aburrido.- Comento Emmett .

- Si tienes razón Emm todo es más aburrido tendríamos que ingeniarnos algo.

Mis hermanos buscaban ideas para divertirnos mientras yo continuaba mirando el programa donde pasaban las repeticiones del bochorno de Newton. En si, el formato del programa era interesante, saber cómo vive la otra parte de la sociedad, y al final ayudar a las mejores causas.

-Saben, la idea del programa me gusta. Al final ayudan a personas que realmente lo necesitan, claro que es interesante mas si los conoces sin que sepan quién eres.- Al terminar de hablar y darme cuenta que mis hermanos permanecían callados me alarme al girarme a ver que pasaba me di cuenta de mi grave error ambos tenían esas miradas en combinación con la sonrisa marca Cullen, era realmente peligrosa recuerdo que eso pronosticaba solo una cosa: problemas, y lo peor que se notaba que los problemas eran para mi. Dios mío _¿Para que abrí la boca?-_ ¿Ahora que se les ocurrió?

-Hermanito, hermanito ¿Crees que tú, lo harías mejor que La rata Newton?- Me cuestiono Emmett

-Claro que lo podría hacer mil veces mejor- Me defendí indignado. _Oh no, esa mirada otra vez_– Pero claro que no participare en ese reality show imagina la reacción de Carlisle, además… ¿Que abría para mí?

-De mi parte te doy el yate con tripulación que tanto quieres.- Me respondió Jasper

- Y yo por mi parte de doy la cabaña de Forks y prometo, si quieres lo firmo, no hacerte más bromas en público ni frente a mis padres… ¿Qué dices?- _Mmmm_… conseguir eso de Emmet sería interesante, aparte Jazz tenia a la mejor tripulación de la tierra pero claro bajo un contrato muy específico solo obedecer órdenes de parte de él o de nuestros padres nadie mas

- Ok acepto, pero aparte donaran un millón a la fundación que yo elija sin hacer un circo de eso. Y nadie, y cuando digo nadie, me refiero a nadie.- Dije seriamente mirando a Emmett que era el mas bocón de los tres.- Se puede enterar, pasare de incognito total ni siquiera nuestros padres sabrán

- ¡Hecho!.- Gritaron ambos.- Pero será por un mes, no solo una semana. Nosotros nos encargaremos de encubrirte, tanto en tu empresa como con nuestros padres, y nosotros elegimos la ciudad

-Ok, pero ustedes vendrán una semana de visita y se a acomodaran al estilo de vida que yo llevare, ustedes eligen si van juntos o por separado. Otra cosa, yo no andaré de Hotel en hotel tendremos que conseguir una casa o departamento, por lo que dure, alguien me podría reconocer y se haría un escándalo y eso lo que menos quiero, claro que será algo entre los límites del presupuesto fijado.- Los tres asentimos al unísono y lo sellamos con nuestros puños unidos, que era la forma de estar de acuerdo.

-Hecho entonces dentro de un mes dejare de ser Edward Cullen, para ser Anthony Masen.

-Bien hermano, no te preocupes yo me encargare de la seguridad. Sabes que tengo a los mejores, estarás cubierto en todo momento y cualquier cosa solo será que tu hagas una seña y ellos estarán ahí para ayudarte y sacarte de inmediato.- Puntualizo Jasper el cual manejaba la mejor empresa de seguridad de todo el País y Europa.

.

.

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, dejen sus reviews y yo se lo comunicare a BellaNyxH sobre que tal pego la historia y si debe continuarla ¿Ok?**

**Gracias!**


	2. Entrando a una nueva dimensión

**La idea original pertenece a BellaNyxH, y la historia pertenece a nosotras. Mi función es escribir y actuar como Beta. También le hago el favor de subirla a mi cuenta, por lo que no se permite plagio ni adaptaciones sin previa autorización de ambas. **

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, y Edward del corazón de todas nosotras.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2. Una dimensión desconocida.**

-¡Esto es realmente asqueroso!- me encontraba en el asiento de un apestoso camión rumbo a las vegas. Si, las vegas. A mis hermanitos no se les pudo ocurrir mejor lugar que mandarme al otro extremo del país.

Esto no era para nada lo que me esperaba, definitivamente no lo era. Me encontré entrando a una realidad muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, casi al punto de imaginar que era una dimensión paralela. Pensar que es un viaje que usualmente lo realizaba en cuestión de pocas horas, lo realizaría en aproximadamente dos días, lo peor de todo es que a mi lado derecho se encontraba un hombre robusto que sudaba tanto que sentía como se humedecía mi costado y al lado contrario se encontraba la puerta al sanitario del cual se desprendía un olor asqueroso, no se cual aroma era más reconfortante….

Ahora llevaba un día de trayecto daba gracias a lo divino que el camión se fue desocupando lo que me permitió desplazarme unos cuantos asientos más retirados del sanitario y que mi gran _amigo_ JABBA –por su parecido con el personaje de la guerra de las galaxias- se había bajado hace un par de horas no sin antes dejarme su apestoso recuerdo en mi costado derecho. La verdad lo primero que tendría que hacer al bajarme de aquí es buscar una ducha, si es posible con cloro y quemar mi camisa, por fin comenzaba a conciliar el sueño cuando un niño no mayor de 5 años comenzó a llorar

_¡NO! Esto debe de ser un castigo. Al terminar esto juro que haría pagar a mis hermanos. _

Cuando al fin logramos llegar a las vegas, respire aliviado. La verdad es una ciudad hermosa, así que… _¿Qué tan malo podría ser?_ Era una de las ciudades que factura más dinero al día, en el país así que trabajo y dinero sería lo más fácil de conseguir… o no.

En fin se suponía que de ahí me tocaba tomar otro camión que me acercaría al sur de la ciudad donde se encontraba mi nuevo departamento, y se encontraba el grupo de seguridad designado por Jazz, que insistió en que debería de acompañarme uno de los guardaespaldas, para estar seguros de que no pasaría nada malo, pero seamos sinceros ¿Qué podría pasar? No llevaba nada de valor, salvo unos cuantos dólares en el bolsillo, la ropa que me consiguió Emmett y un celular que intercambie con mi jardinero. La verdad no creía que este tipo de celulares aun eran usados, parecía más un pedazo de fierro, pero al menos tenía bluetooth. _Que afortunado era._

El conductor me aviso que mi parada era en el siguiente parque, así que tome mis pocas pertenencias y al bajar ya era de noche. Tarde unos minutos en ubicarme, me di cuenta que sería más rápido cruzar por el parque que ir a rodearlo y francamente estaba demasiado cansado para eso, así que comencé a caminar. Era un parque relativamente bonito se veía que el vecindario era tranquilo. Por lo menos se nota que mis hermanos fueron considerados en ese sentido y no me mandaron a uno de esos barrios donde los vagabundos eran parte de la decoración y los vendedores de droga estaban a la orden del día.

Me encontraba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido, y al segundo me encontraba rodeado por un grupo de hombres y una mujer los cuales no se veían con muy buenas intenciones, ni tenían buena pinta. Creo que en estos momentos me hubiera gustado a ver hecho caso a Jazz.

-Pero que guapo ¿Te perdiste?.- Me cuestiono la mujer, sonriéndome. Hice una mueca de asco ante el exceso de labial oscuro que traía, incluso sus dientes estaban manchados.

-Vamos Vic… ¿Que de guapo le ves a este? No me digas que ya cambiaron tus gustos.

-Hay James no seas celoso sabes que al que amo es a ti, pero no por eso me quites el gusto de observar deliciosos bocadillos.- Se relamió los labios y me estudio de arriba abajo, un estremecimiento me recorrió y ciertamente no de placer.

-Ya, ya chicos no juegan así con nuestro amigo… ¿Haber, cómo te llamas?- Interrumpió un hombre moreno con rastas.

- Mi nombre es Ed…. Perdón me llamo Anthony Masen y soy nuevo en la ciudad… ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?- pregunte tratando de distraerlos, y que no vieran lo nervioso que estaba. _Tal vez sean buenos chicos, como esos que salen en las películas que la gente los juzga y ellos solo quieren ayudar… Por favor, que sea eso._

- O disculpa, nuestra grosería.- Dijo el moreno con un tono de voz de falsa condensendecia.- mi nombre es Laurent, ella es Victoria, James, Liam, Alec, Artur, Forest, Demetri, y Felix.- Me sonrió de una forma muy cínica –Bueno chicos mostrémosle nuestra hospitalidad hacia los nuevos, a nuestro amigo.- Sonreí alegremente porque no me había equivocado.

Misma que se esfumo, cuando el grandote al que presentaron como Felix, me arrebato mi pequeña maleta mientras otro me registraba y extraía mi cartera. Lo dicho, debí hacerle caso a Jasper, ahora no sabía si lo lograría

-No trae casi nada más que ropa vieja y un vejestorio de celular.- se quejó aventando la mochila al suelo.

-Anda James hay que divertirnos un poco.- Animo Laurent.

El rubio James, sonrío sádicamente y yo temblé. Sabía que lo que se avecinaba no era para nada bueno, no al menos para mí. El primero en tirar el golpe fue el hombre llamado Demetri, directo a mí estomago sacándome todo el aire y ocasionando que me doblase en dos, por lo cual no pude advertir cuando llego el segundo golpe.

Siempre había sido bueno para pelear, tenía mi propio entrenador personal y forme parte del equipo de lucha en el instituto. Pero esto me superaba si contamos que eran en total 8 y yo solo. Aguante por unos cuantos minutos, alcanzando a esquivar algunos golpes y regresando otros. Pude sentirme orgulloso cuando le desvié la mandíbula a Laurent.

En un momento los golpes pararon y jadeando me gire para ver la razón. Aunque no pude hacer mucho, ya que uno de ellos –que no recordaba el nombre- me tenía cogido por los hombros. Un grupo de chicos se acercaron hasta donde estábamos nosotros, estos tenían diferente pinta, no parecían demasiado rudos o al menos no tenían cara de psicópatas, pero ya habría aprendido la lección y si venían a unirse a la _diversión _yo estaba listo, solo necesitaba un segundo para tomar aire o tal vez dos.

-Tenían que ser James y sus ratas.- Hablo un chico moreno y alto, calculaba que rondaría entre los diecisiete años.- Creí que ya les habíamos advertido sobre esto, no toleraríamos ni una más.

-Vamos Jake, no hicimos nada solo ayudamos a un pobre turista que se cayó ¿O no es así chicos?

-¡Sí!

-Sí, claro. Y seguramente le estaban ayudando a sacudirse la ropa de una forma… no muy convencional, según vimos.- Se burló.- Eso que te lo crea otro. Sabes que Bella tiene reglas y ustedes las han estado quebrando muy seguido

-Esa puta tiene sus consentidos ¿O no Jake?- se mofo James escupiendo en el piso.

-¡Cállate! Vuelve a hablar así de ella y yo mismo te enseñare…-No pude continuar escuchando ya que comencé a sentir que todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas. Intente fijar mi vista en el joven moreno, que por lo que escuche se llamaba o le decían jake pero la lucha fue inútil. Un remolino de relajante obscuridad vino hacia mí y yo simplemente me rendí a él.

Poco a poco fui saliendo de entre las brumas de la inconciencia, mi cabeza dolía como el infierno al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Creo que lo único que no me dolía era el cabello.

-Está muy débil.- Escuche que alguien pregunto en voz baja. Por las dudas no me arriesgue a abrir los ojos. Quizás el tal James me había llevado con él y junto con su bola de repugnantes amigos estaban esperando a que despertará para terminar el trabajo.

-¿Crees que se muera?

-No, no creo. Se ve que apenas habían comenzado a golpearlo, si no estuviera en peor estado. Conociendo a James no me lo quiero ni imaginar.- Automáticamente me relaje al comprobar que no estaba en la banda del rubio, creo que incluso solté un suspiro de alivio, pero no parecían ser conscientes de ello ya que siguieron hablando.

-¿Qué les habrá hecho para que lo golpearan?- pregunto una voz masculina joven, con evidente curiosidad.

-Vamos Seth esos no necesitan excusas para hacer esto, no es la primera vez y desgraciadamente no creo que sea la última.

-Espero que bella no los acepte después de esto.

-Sabes cómo es ella.

-Sí, Paúl tiene razón. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que la próxima vez que llegue cualquiera de ellos herido los va a ayudar, o que me dices de Victoria, la próxima vez que no se pueda poner en pie por la paliza ¿Quién la va estar cuidando toda la noche?

-Es obvio que bella, ella no tiene corazón para verlos en ese estado y no ayudarles.

-Ya chicos sigan su plática después, ahora lo importante es llevar a éste a casa de Bella. Ella sabrá que hacer, Seth tu llévate sus cosas, se llevaron casi todo.- Supuse que por _éste _era yo y de inmediato me preocupe ¿Se habían llevado todas mis pertenencias?

-_Nah_ Quil y Jared les alcanzaron quitar el celular y su cartera aunque no traía nada, ni identificación, nada ningún documento. Su celular solo tiene un dos contactos uno es "Oso" y el otro "Ricitos".- Agradecí mentalmente de haber podido si quiera conservar el fierro viejo que mi jardinero se empeñaba en llamar celular, obviamente "Oso" era Emmett y "Ricitos" Jasper. Lo había puesto de esa manera para molestarlos y se me había olvidado cambiarlos.

-Lo más seguro es que se los llevaran esos, no importa hay que llevarlo a que lo revis…

Y ya no pude seguir escuchando porque nuevamente me atrapo la oscuridad. El haber pasado unas muy malas noches las ultimas semanas, al estar ultimando detalles y dejando todo listo en la empresa para mi mes "sabático" y para colmo el viaje en camión con un compañero apestoso combinado con un niño que lo único que sabía hacer era llorar, me había dejado extremadamente fatigado y simplemente no pude más. Deje que la inconsciencia me ganara otra vez, sin intentar hacer nada para evitarlo.

.

.

.

**Y el segundo capitulo esta aquí! Parece que ha pegado muy bien la historia así que esto sigue para adelante.**

**Dejen sus reviews para dar apoyo! **

**Y en cuanto a los días de actualización no tenemos uno en especifico ya que entre lo que BellaNyxH escribe y luego yo edito pues no tenemos algo exacto para informarles, pero no nos tardaremos en actualizar! Y por que no? agreguen la historia a sus alertas y ya esta xD**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**


End file.
